The present invention relates in general to a measuring device and in particular to a device for measuring physical quantities such as length, angles, positions, temperature, electrical current and the like by means of a pick-up unit of measured data and an indicating unit controlled by the pick-up unit.
In conventional measuring devices of this kind the physical quantity to be measured is always converted by the pick-up unit in an electrical signal which is applied to an indicator which makes the measured value visible. Technical expenditures of such prior art measuring devices are not negligible.
In other kinds of measuring devices, there is a direct coupling of mechanical indicating elements to a measuring value pick-up unit. For example, in a liquid level gauge of a storing tank a float including permanent magnets is aligned in the direction of magnetic field with magnetic indicating elements. Also these mechanical solutions necessitate an expensive manufacture, are sensitive to rough operational conditions and exhibit only limited resolution.